Over Metal Hilltops
by Miabia100
Summary: What was so wrong with wanting to explore? To go on an adventure? To be somebody? It sure as hell beat the dump that we were living in now. The government wanted to oppress our freedom but all it did was make my curiosity run wild! I was damn sure of it! I, Fionna Peloton, would escape this hell, even if it was the last god damn thing I did. Are you with me, or are you against me?


**Beyond The Umbrella**

**I didn't have enough space to write this but this is a Fiona x Marshal Lee fanfiction that is also based off of the Vocaloid song 'Worlds End Umbrella.'**

**I know the song has a wide variety of ideas as to what it's about but this is my thoughts on the song and the idea it was trying to send off to its viewers in an Adventure time twist!**

**Also, the reason why Fionna's last name is Peloton is because in Finnish it means 'Fearless.' Fionna looked Scandinavian anyway so it's a win win situation.**

**First Adventure Time story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue: **

**Curiosity Killed The Girl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SLAM**

"-And don't you DARE come back in to this house until you throw that damned book away! It's poisoning your mind!" I glared over to my older sister, trying to hold in my tears.

What a waste of time she was, all she ever did was yell! What happened to our relationship! All because I wondered about the world and gave two damns about my future! All she ever cared about was what we looked like to the higher ups; what a scaredy cat she was!

I didn't care! I've never cared! And I won't _ever_ care!

I didn't wanna marry some random man and be a birth machine! I want to be someone and do something with my life! But if she can't get that through her head then so be it! We'll fight and I'll come out victorious!

What's a girl gotta do to get some respect from time to time!?

"Sure! I loved to read and sure! I would love to leave this dump! I mean we lived in a damn wasteland!" I bellowed out earning odd looks from passers.

"To the night O' Sphere with the bunch of them! If these idiots decided to live under oppression then let them, I wont save those who refuse to accept my help and knowledge!"

Blind fools.

Pushing me away, calling me crazy, even telling my older sister that she should put me into the juvenile detention detainment center for treason.

I was going to get my point across and I didn't care who heard my 'treason' acts!

I sighed before walking over to the oil banks; this was an area where I used to cry until I'd found what my sister dubbed the 'poisons' book.

Wrong.

It was a book that told me about the outside, from above our prince's protective barrier.

Tch, more like an umbrella.

I looked over to the large book, flipped to the page I'd stopped on and sat down.

"Ok….I think I can do it today." I felt my surrounding senses dull out, and the town behind me disappear as I delved into the book in my hands.

I read allowed,

"Oppresso ceciderit aut ubicumque contingit, oppressos cadet." What does that mean?

I sat for a moment in silence, closing my eyes in deep thought, what was this book trying to tell me?

It was written in some forgotten language, I was just barley able to get help out of a few of the anonymous whom claimed themselves as outsiders to the governed people.

One day I'd like to join them in their raiding's and become a group member of the Unspoken Word.

To go onto an adventure and save the populous!

That would be the day tha-

"The oppressed shall fall, no matter where or how it happens, the oppressed shall fall." I opened my eyes, looked up quickly and got into a fighting stance.

"That's what book of yours says Blondie." I glared to the hooded figure, bright blue eyes fierce and strong.

"Who are you, I've never seen you around this village." He chuckled in response.

"Oh me? I'm nobody." I scoffed, how can you be nobody?

"Just tell me your name and I'll let you go." He shuck his head and looked up the forever glum gray roof of the 'protective' umbrella as the oil fell.

"I already told you, I'm nobody. Don't tell me that dumb blond thing is true." I frowned, asshole!

"Shut it! I'm not a dumb blond! I'm not part of the oppressed!" He stopped chuckling for a minute before thinking over what I'd just said.

"…What did you just say?" I smirked.

"You heard me, I'm not one of he princes' oppressed idiots." This got his full attention.

"Ahhh so you're committing treason with the Unspoken Words, Yeah?" He asked before looking at me straight in the eye, although, I couldn't make out his own.

"I wish but no, I'm just a smart girl." He nodded.

"I see…" Before I could make a move he'd lifted his hood up showing me his appearance.

He was a raven-haired boy with dark red eyes, pale skin, with a wicked smirk to hold it together. I'd say that he was one in a million; I'd never seen any gyspy or traveler quiet like him.

"Hm, I think you've earned your right to see me, but don't press your luck, most people who get a glimpse die not too long after; I _could_ bring you back if I liked you enough though." He whispered in a playful tone, I frowned in response.

"Still, boy, what's your name? You've got me interested." He gave me a false look of admiration.

"I'm honored bunny girl, but now's not the time." I glared before flattening my hat.

"And why's that señor cocky?" I scoffed again as his face went blank.

Ha. I think I got to him-

"I like that nickname, I'll call you bunny and you can call me Señor cocky, you dig?" He asked before flinging his cloak back over himself in secrecy.

"Fine, what the hell did you mean before though?" I was a little confused, what the heck did he mean by 'now's not the time?'

"They're watching." He said simply before tweaking his head over to the two guards whom watched over the village's dwellings from above.

"I hate this god damn lifestyle." Señor cocky, I'd have to get used to that, looked up suddenly and spit to the large umbrella.

"So, to say things simply, you've been invited to join our unjust society of troublesome raiders, otherwise known as Unspoken Words." He bowed playfully before rising and sticking his tongue out, troublesomely.

Ironic.

"Sure why not?" I said skillfully not willing to let this opportunity fly by me.

I looked down once more to see the sad lives of those who didn't believe in a corrupted government in slight hysterics.

Idiots, I can't stand fools who can't see what's right in front of them.

"You know, I think I might just trust you enough with my name now. But still…If you die it-"

"Just say it already! Geez!" He chuckled

"My full title is Marshal Lee the Necromancer, at your service." I said his name to my self, letting it roll off my tongue.

Wait a minute…..did he say _necromancer_..?

What the hell was that suppose to mean? Did he bring people back? Is that why those around him died?!

What did I get myself into..?

Before I could even let it sink in, Marshal Lee took hold of my hand and towards the outskirts of the village...

We ran.

**End of prologue**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I've never written anything besides Hetalia based stories but I think this'll be good! **

**Please stay tuned for chapter two! **

**Also, link to song incase you've never heard it, I wont be going exactly word for word from the song but I'll stay close to it's plotline! **

watch?v=GhpMiLBcsm8


End file.
